Like, in the backseat of a Volkswagen?
by Rhanon Brodie
Summary: An alternate to chapter 9 of Bruise, Dredge, and Drain.  If you haven't read that, this is purely PWP.  Gratuitous use of Italian.  Here be anal!  Ye be warned.  Yarrgh...Damroline, Slight AU / maybe OOC if you squint.  M for a reason.


_A/N: For those of you that asked, here it is, the alternate to chapter 9 of 'Bruise, Dredge, and Drain.' For obvious reasons, it is NOT that time of the month for Caroline; this takes a lemon and turns it on its head, so to speak, and gets all into…well…'the backseat of a Volkswagen'. If you haven't read Bruise, Dredge, and Drain, this is purely PWP, but I do encourage you to check out the full tale._

* * *

"_I thought we were going to the Grill. You said you were meeting Elena."_

_Caroline paused and shot him a rather snotty look of disbelief. "Uh, we __**are**__ going, I'm ready."_

_Apparently 'ready' now meant dressed in a purple terry cloth robe that had seen better days. "Really," Damon deadpanned with a hard stare._

_Her eye brow shot up at his tone and she pointed to her head. "Yes, really. Hair: did. Makeup: flawless. I just need to get dressed. I've got an hour."_

_Damon narrowed his eyes at her and bit his tongue as she turned with a huff and trailed off into the living room. "An hour?" He glanced at his watch and glared at her as she smirked with twist of her upturned nose. "You said __**eight**__."_

_She shrugged it off and he wanted to snap her neck. "So I changed it to __**nine**__," she shot back just as icily. She spun on her bare toes and he mentally slapped himself for noticing the deep, rich violet she had painted them. But her toes tapered into her feet, and those were at the very ends of long, smooth, alabaster legs, all cream and peaches skin. They were strong; he remembered the grip around his neck from days ago._

_Had it really been __**days**__? He halted, almost colliding with Caroline as she stopped and spun back. Sweeping back the sides of her housecoat she stood before him navy blue lace with red ribbons. His voice left him with a breathy groan and his eyes lazily trailed over her._

"_You in a hurry?" she purred softly, letting the robe fall to the floor._

He chuckled, deep and dark and it slid over her skin and pooled wetly between her thighs. A smile split his face and his eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room as she took a step forward before he could even think to move.

He froze, and as Caroline glanced up she saw the flare of desire in his eyes, the hot look of wonder and passion, and anticipation. She boldly held his gaze as she stepped right up against him and planted her hands on his shoulders, sliding up and over the soft cotton of his t shirt. The leather jacket was lifted and pushed back from his shoulders as Caroline stripped it from his body. "Take your jacket off," she smirked. "Stay a while."

She caught his hands as he reached for her and he let her, pouting when she wouldn't let him touch her. She kissed him and didn't back down, winding her tongue with his and making him gasp into her mouth. It wasn't like he needed to but it vibrated in her chest nicely. At the nape of his neck she clutched his thick jet waves and deepened the kiss, pushing her bare torso up against the warm cotton of his shirt. He smelled amazing, all leather and cool spice, and her lips trailed from his over his jaw until she found his ear. Taking the lobe between her lips she sucked, and nibbled and bit with her teeth, and Damon _squirmed_ against her and took her hips in his hands.

_As soon as he touched her, her lips were gone and she shoved him back gently. "You've got an hour," she joked. "We can slow down."_

"_We can also call and cancel," Damon replied, half joking. He was tempted to do so, the way she was pushing his buttons. She cocked her hip and flipped her pale blonde hair off of her slender shoulders, and her blue eyes smouldered. He snapped up the bait. "What did you have in mind?"_

_He found himself seated in a rather sturdy looking dining room chair. He glanced at the set in the room and contemplated the familiar style. Of course! Caroline's great, great grandfather had been William Forbes, the first sheriff of Mystic Falls. He recalled eating a meal or two at this table before._

_Her nimble fingers grasped the hem of his t shirt and pulled it off in one smooth movement, bringing his attention fully back to her. The Henley landed somewhere behind her and then her fingertips sank gently into his shoulders, kneading the muscle there and gripping the skin. She brought her mouth to his, pushing his head back as she stood over him and fused their lips together. The tops of her breasts pushed against his chin and cheek as she pulled back and he shamelessly pressed his face there, his hands sliding up her torso to hold her steady as he kissed and licked his way between her breasts._

_Suddenly, his hair was snatched in her fist and she pulled him back with a firm tug. As his lips left her flesh he moaned, spiralling dangerously with lust. He had to have her! "Please," he whined, and then he groaned at how desperate he sounded. Going for broke he tugged her hips and made to rise from the chair, needing to feel her everywhere._

"_What's the rush, Damon?" Caroline pouted as she pushed against his chest, her nails digging into him. His legs collapsed and he gave up, pulling her down against him. She squirmed against him, and fought to push herself up, but he held on, panting against her as he stroked her bottom lip with his tongue. Their tongues collided and she went limp in his arms._

She'd give him this. He'd be okay after he was done kissing her, and at the moment, she wasn't about to complain. Kissing Damon was incredible and it made her shiver from head to toe just thinking of it. Her fingers lazily threaded through his silky hair. Every time he looked up at her with his blue eyes blazing she shook and pressed her self a bit closer. Finally, his muscles relaxed and his hands settled onto her hips and rocked her gently against the hard ridge in his pants, pulling every now and again grinding her clit right against him. Smooth, cool fingertips swept down her thighs to her knees and then back up along her back. He tickled the patch of skin beneath the hooks of her bra and her skin tightened into a delicious flush of gooseflesh. All the while, his lips hadn't left hers for more than a second, when he let her breathe.

Her heart thudded rapidly and leaned back, slightly dazed. "Wait," she gasped. "Just…" she blew out a breath and Damon smirked cockily.

"Too much for you?" He actually batted his eyelashes as his grin sweetened.

Caroline stood abruptly and with a graceful spin she swung her right leg off of his lap and stepped away. Her heart stopped as his fingers grasped for her skin that was just barely out of his reach. "No," she giggled, lying to him. "I just want to…you know…" and she gestured to the chair where he sprawled, panting heavily and raking his hot gaze over every inch of her body.

"_No, Caroline, I don't know," he muttered with a playful shake of his head. Licking his lips, he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as she pressed her thighs together tightly right under his gaze. "Why don't you tell me what you want to…do?"_

She flushed hotly at his words. His voice did wonderful things for her insides and between her thighs and she licked her lips and pressed her thighs together again, finally lifter her gaze to his. "I want your cock," she blurted in a voice that wasn't hers. Her tummy flipped as Damon's body straightened at her words and leaned forward in the chair.

He contemplated her for a moment and then gave her a wicked smirk. "Where do you want it?"

_Imagine the possibilities. Truth be told, he'd only been with Caroline for a few weeks and she'd proven to be quite insatiable. A little undereducated, but insatiable. He liked that about her. She was practically virgin territory everywhere else – at least, she was with him. He guessed that the girl had probably done a freaky thing or two, but it wasn't regular practice. Probably because she'd had an equally uneducated partner._

"_In my mouth." _

_Wow. That was a quick decision. He focused on mouth for a moment. It excited him; this he was going to remember, he promised himself. He noticed the way she was eyeing him, and saw the little spark of triumph in her eyes. Oh, she had __**planned**__ this bold seduction. Well, he couldn't let her have all the fun. "Okay, Caroline," he agreed casually. Her smile grew and he matched it with his own. "I'll let you put my cock in your mouth if you let me put it in your ass."_

"_Deal."_

_Shit, she hadn't even hesitated. His hands twisted his belt but she caught his wrists and glared at him with an incredulous smile._

"_My_ turn."

Her lips wandered down from his lips and jaw to linger on his throat and then her tongue stroked down over his skin. Under her fingers he was incredibly hard, but his skin was soft. Not quite warm, but not cold either, somewhere in the middle, and the tepid feel of him made her that much more aware that Damon was not just some guy she'd fucked - not by a long shot

His hands slid over her shoulders, encouraging her, and he gently twisted her hair through his fingers, wrenching a moan from her. Damon chuckled in her ear and she giggled, pulling away from his hands and settling herself on her knees. The palms of her hands slid up along his thighs and then landed on his belt. Catching his gaze, she tugged the buckle sharply, and when he yelped and his blue eyes went wide, she hissed and smirked back at him.

_It was like looking in a mirror._

_Dark, lovely, red hot lust surrounded Caroline, and her blood pumped furiously through his veins and hers._

His buckle clicked open and she popped the button on his trousers easily.

_The zipper opening vibrated along the underside of his cock._

Her hand pushed past the soft, warm cotton of his briefs, her eyes drifting open long enough to take in the dark color.

_She wrapped her long, graceful fingers around his length and squeezed with the faintest touch._

He arched up and forward, grasping her shoulder and pulling her halfway up and into a sloppy kiss.

_He gasped into her mouth as her thumb trailed up over the swollen head of his erection as her tongue rolled down his chin._

She made a wet path of kisses, from his collarbones to his navel, and when he raised his hips again she tugged at his slacks while he pushed at his boxers.

_Oh..._

He froze, lifted up on his toes as she clung to his thighs and dipped her lips down around the first inches of his cock.

_Ah, si!_

She pulled back, flicking her tongue against him, before sliding down again and reaching a hand to grasp his hip and hold him steady. Then she slid him into her mouth again, taking more inches, smelling his skin, tasting him, making him come apart for her. She sucked harder, savouring every whimper and moan she coaxed out of him. Her hand slid around the base of him, strumming her thumb up and down the vein on the underside, and she closed her lips around the head of him, sucking and flicking her tongue over him.

"_**AH, SI!"**_

He whined and pushed her hair away from her face, panting harshly, moaning over and over again. So she slid her mouth down, further swallowing him now, so deep that her nose was pressed into the dark curls between his thighs. She swallowed again, and worked him around her mouth with her tongue and her throat and soon enough, Damon was jerking his hips and groaning loudly.

_He hissed and tugged at her hair, muttered, "D__io, sì, piccola zaccola dolce!"* and then he was drawn back down her throat, and off, and on, wet, hot, her pink lips sliding wetly across hard inches of him._

The faster he unravelled the more she did to him, feeling him push forward and then relax, succumbing to every move she had. When she swallowed him again he gave a hoarse cry and came, spurting quick and warmly down her throat. Her throat closed over him again, and his eyes squeezed shut as his head rolled back, and his hips began to snap back and forth, drawing his second orgasm of the evening, this one slower and fuller than the last. She sat back and licked he lips. For a moment, she said nothing and merely basked in the thrum of Damon's after burn, his muscles tensing and relaxing, his eyes lazy and wild with residual lust.

"_Quello era caldo, Carolina,"* he whispered, leaning forward and gathering her in his arms. Perching her on his lap he brushed her hair from her face once more to better see her blushing cheeks and swollen lips. He shivered as her thighs slid over his. Snugly pressed against his spent cock, he could feel her heat, her wetness, and the desperate desire rolling of her in waves to collide with his own._

"_I want to taste you," he murmured. He nudged her back and away from his lap, and when she stood he didn't hesitate to tumble them to the couch. Landing on his back, she sprawled onto him once more, this time higher on his torso. One of her long legs stretched out and balanced her weight on the floor and her hands shot out to steady herself with his shoulders. Using her momentum, Damon grasped her hips and slid her body forward as he slunk down further on the couch, until his mouth was a scant inch away from her panties._

High above him she gasped, and then arched her spine forward, tucking her chin down, desperate to watch. Her hands snared the fabric of her panties and a second later his hands covered hers, and together they shoved her panties aside. His other hand scooped against her pert ass, holding her effortlessly against his tongue as he stroked deep inside that tight well of luscious heat again and again.

_She was sweet and rich as he sipped at her, and she came swiftly with a warm rush of sugar. Above him she gasped, and then moaned. When her fingers sank into his hair and he found himself held tightly against Caroline's burning, saccharine flesh, he moaned as well, drowning out the sounds of her pleasure. He gripped her thighs hard, held her closer still, and opened his jaw wide._

She thundered through a wonderful orgasm and rode out the waves of pleasure, numb to everything for a moment. Then, she felt it, a gentle, tickling pressure against her tighter hole, teasing and tasting her. With a squeal she tried to push away, startled, unsure, but Damon shook his head against her and growled, and tasted her again, this time pushing just inside. It felt so different and amazing and Damon certainly didn't mind as one gripped her ass as the other settled on her belly, holding her up and grinning.

"Do you like that?" he asked very softly, his eyes wide and wanting.

_Oh, she had to say yes because he couldn't turn back now. He blew against her clit gently and then gently pushed it with his fingertips. She gasped and wiggled in his hold. "Caroline, answer me," he whispered, "do you like it when I put my tongue on your sweet little asshole?"_

"Ohmygodyes," she warbled, blushing violently.

The air around her shifted and then she was being moved until she was bent over the couch and Damon knelt behind her, curling one arm up and under her hips to hold her. The broad flat of his warm tongue glided over the edges of her swollen wetness and circled her anus, dragging her moisture around the tender flesh. Her breath caught with a gasp and she arched into his mouth, letting him pull her hips and press her against his face. Each stroke of his tongue ratcheted her arousal another notch.

_She was hot, slippery, and very ready. With one last stroke he moved, sinking his teeth into the firm flesh of her ass briefly. Standing behind her he moved her until her shoulders were pressed into the couch cushions and her ass was pressed high in the air. Perfection. He hissed, stroked his palm back down her buttock and let his thumb drag lazily through her wetness. Tilting his head, he watched her, her cheek pressed into her shoulder, her skin flushed, her blonde curls floating wildly about her head. She worried her bottom lip and gasped breathlessly, pushing her ass back into his searching hand._

"_Damon," she whined, pulling a face and pouting. _

"_Tell me you want my cock in your ass," he grinned, already reaching down and leisurely fisting his length. Gently he tapped the head of his erection against the tight pink bud that was glistening with his saliva and her wetness combined. She felt amazing, hot and bothered; he knew that Caroline was a flurry of emotions right now. He could feel it in her blood._

She keened, and her pussy clenched at his heated words. She wanted him so badly; he had gotten so far inside of her that she was having problems functioning on a daily basis when she _did_ see him. The last four days had been a blur, one boring, less than pleasurable blur. She shuddered, feeling his fingers ghost over her hips and then disappear, only to land smartly on the underside of her ass cheek. "Tell me," he growled.

"I want it," she blurted, sounding so slutty as she did. "I want it in my ass – Damon, please. Please. Put your cock in my ass." Her words were nothing more than hot whispers, and then everything stopped. She felt him, the first part of him pressing gently in and forward. Almost instantly she froze.

Damon hissed. "Relax," he purred, his hand a soothing sweep up her spine. Reaching under her he dipped his hand under the cup of her bra and boldly rolled her nipple under his thumb. His other hand slid between her thighs and held his cock steady at her pussy. His fingers toyed her nipple until she shuddered against him and she sighed helplessly as she gushed hotly over his cock and the hand that grasped him.

"_Oh," he sighed breathless, taken aback by Caroline's release. She soaked him and he moved his hips back again, pressing against the tighter hole a little harder for a second, and then pulling back again. His thumb joined the rhythm on her clit and soon he was rocking gently into the tight, stubborn heat of her ass. She trembled with each of his movements, no doubt anticipating a sudden plunge into her. Instead, he drew back, all the way out, and then pushed forward as she sucked in a breath, and this time he watched as another inch sank inside of Caroline's body._

Overwhelming. Burning, overwhelming sweeping waves of hot pleasure and stifling pain shot up and down her limbs. Between her hips she ached and burned. Shaking her head back and forth, she fought back tears and bit her lip. "No," she panted, "Damon, wait," she gasped, reaching back to place a hand on his hip. He froze and then she felt his fingertips ghost from her hip, up her side to her arm, and finally her wrist. Taking one hand from where she gripped the back of the couch, he slid it between her thighs and pushed the hand she had on his hip back to the couch. Kissing her shoulder briefly, he ghosted his lips to her ear and blew her hair aside.

"Touch yourself," he murmured. Slowly, his lips descended down her neck.

She did as he told and moaned as her fingers collided with her clit, slipping and sliding and hot. Damon moaned with her and rocked his hips forward. Stars burst behind Caroline's eyes, but her neck shrieked in agony as Damon's teeth sunk deep into her artery.

A gurgled whimper left her lips and then his mouth was gone, leaving the blood trailing freely down her shoulder. The shock of pain numbed and it was then that she realized that her fingers were still gliding smoothly over her clit. Damon fucked her slow and deeply, and her guts churned warm and tingling as pleasure consumed her. It rolled up her spine and out along her limbs and all she wanted to do was come, and come hard.

_He let her take over. Soon, she was pushing back against him, her moans becoming longer and wilder as her hips trembled against him. Unable to slow down – this was sure to be a blinding finish – Damon grasped her hip in one hand and pressed her shoulders down, so that her back was straight, splayed out before him. There was a tender spot, an oyster of flesh below the scapula balanced between the sixth and seventh rib. Here, the blood flowed sweet and hot, and it mixed with sweat and pheromone. He wasted no time and sank the sharp curves of his canines into her once more. A hoarse sob wrenched from her throat and her hips pounded back against his. The vibrations from her hand on her clit were furious and they shook through him. After another small sip of blood he leaned up, licked his lips, and snared a fistful of blonde hair. Tugging with just enough pressure with every thrust, he drilled into her for only a moment before coming with an ear splitting roar._

NO! No, _no_, NO! She had to come, she was so close – her thighs trembled and she moaned desperately. "Damon!" she panted wildly. "Oh my god, Damon, _do_ something!"

Damon, still reeling almost drunkenly behind her, quickly sobered, and gently disengaged from tender flesh before flipping Caroline over with a graceful twist of his wrists. Sitting her on the edge of the couch he leaned her against the back of it while her fingers still stroked her clit. His dark lashes swept down as he gazed between her thighs and then looked back up, sucking his middle finger between his lips down to the knuckle. Then, reaching forward he flashed a naughty grin up at her and then slipped the wet digit deep inside of her. She breathed his name before tilting her head back against the cushions. It felt so tight her eyes crossed at the sensations, delicious and slippery all over her body, and her hips slowly began to rock into his hand. A second later she touched her clit and breathed deeply, and rode Damon's finger to a wet, shuddering finish. He watched her, that same fascinated look of wonder on his face that had been there the first time.

_He groaned as she finished finishing and when most of the tremors had subsided, he gently pulled his finger from her and heaved his body onto the couch beside her, signing contentedly as he did so._

_They never made it to the Grill._

_

* * *

_

* 'That was hot, Caroline.'

_* 'God, yes, you sweet little bitch!'_


End file.
